Secret Heart
by ESH1608
Summary: Terima kasih telah mengingkari janjimu dan meninggalkan ku. Ini memang kesalahanku, tapi tak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Kyu, this is our secret heart. Kyumin...
1. Chapter prolog

**Title: Secret Heart**

**Title: Secret Heart**

**Genre : Drama, Angst and Hurt**

**Rating : fiction T**

**Cast :**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin (GS)**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, Gender Switch, don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : Terima kasih telah mengingkari janjimu dan meninggalkan ku. Ini memang kesalahanku, tapi tak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Kyu, this is our secret heart. Kyumin...**

**Background Music : Jin - Gone**

.

kyuhyun berjalan pelan keluar dari kerumunan orang – orang berpakaian hitam itu. penampilannya berantakan, kancing atas bajunya terbuka dan ikatan dasinya terlepas. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu lalu mengasingkan diri di apartemennya. Sesak, ini menyakitkan . begitu sakitnya hingga ia tidak bisa menangis. Menangis adalah sebuah kesalahan.

_Indahkah disana?_

_Aku juga ingin pergi kesana. Bersamamu.. walaupun kau menolaknya._

_Bagaimana hidup ditempat yang tidak ada aku?_

_Karena hidup ditempat yang tidak ada dirimu sama dengan kematian._

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemen yang saat ini begitu hening padahal seminggu yang lalu, disini begitu ramai. Jalannya tertatih, memasuki ruangan penuh dengan kenangan. Hatinya kembali sakit, kali ini sakit yang luar biasa. Satu stiker menempel di pintu lemari bajunya

_Jangan mengacak baju, karena aku terus menerus membereskannya ^^_

Ia tersenyum walaupun saat ini ingin menangis. Matanya menatap satu stiker lagi di sandaran tempat tidurnya.

_Terima kasih atas pelukannya, jangan lupa membereskan tempat tidur mu lagi_ :P

Nafasnya tercekat, dadanya kembali terasa sesak hingga tanpa sadar tangannya memukul dada sendiri.

'kau jahat min!'

'kau berani mengingkari janji'

Air matanya mengalir, mutiara itu membasahi pipinya. Tangannya mulai menarik rambutnya sendiri, kekesalanya mulai tidak bisa ia kontrol.

Aaarrrghh,,, arrrgggghhh

Hiks.. hikks

Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras sambil terus mengeluarkan matanya walaupun bukan ia yang minta,

Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengambil anti depresan miliknya walaupun ia tahu dan ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh itu lagi. Ia lihat satu stikker menempel lagi pada botol obat itu.

_Jangan berani – berani mengonsumsinya lagi atau kau akan mati ditanganku! X.X_

'aku akan memakannya lagi, min. Maka dari itu bunuh aku sekarang!'

Handphonenya bergetar, _notifications _–nya menumpuk. Berulang kali kakak dan sahabat – sahabatnya menghubunginya tapi berulang kali juga kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa obat anti depresannya, perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur itu. tempat tidur yang memabukkan karena wanginya begitu melekat. Ia memeluk bantal yang selalu kekasihnya itu.. ah tidak mantan kekasihnya itu gunakan.

Kembali air matanya mengalir.

' kau bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan!'

Tubuhnya terasa melayang, efek obatnya mulai ia rasakan. Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Ia seperti melihat sosoknya, sedang tersenyum namun..

Tidak..tidak.. air mata itu mulai mengalir di pipi lembut mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan menghampiri seseorang itu. tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa ia gerakkan, perintah dari otaknya tidak di respon oleh tubuhnya.

Jangan , ia tidak bisa melihat gadis berambut panjang hitam itu menangis..

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya? Pada mereka berdua ditengah berjuta – juta umat manusia. Mengapa tuhan memilihnya? Setelah begitu banyak rasa sakit yang ia terima..

Ini bukan lagi sebuah kewarasan. Ditengah sebuah kebahagian, hidupnya terjepit antara rahasia hati dan kematian.

'min, maafkan aku!'

' ijinkan aku untuk bersama mu, walaupun itu berarti aku harus mati'

Lanjut apa gak ya?

Para reader-nim, maaf aku lagi agak melow akhir-akhir ini, dan kegalauan ini harus aku salurkan biar gak stres. Datang bawa ff baru, yang menjadi pembaca setia ff 'the unity of ability' kayanya harus sedikit bersabar, feelnya masih belum pas. Selama beberapa hari kemarin Cuma bisa ngetik 3 lembar. ff ini dan 'bloodstone' akan aku lanjutkan ketika moodnya mendukung. Karena prioritas utamaku di ff 'the unity of ability'

Terima kasih.. Bow

Sign

ESH1608


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Secret Heart**

**Genre : Drama, Angst and Hurt**

**Rating : fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun – 24 tahun**

**Lee Sungmin (GS) – 25 tahun**

**Support Cast:**

**Cho Siwon – Kakak Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum (GS)– Kekasih Siwon, sahabat Sungmin**

**Shim Heechul (GS) – Psikiater, sahabat siwon**

**Shim Changmin – adik heechul, sahabat sekaligus manajer kyuhyun**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, Gender Switch, alur tidak berurutan don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : Terima kasih telah mengingkari janjimu dan meninggalkan ku. Ini memang kesalahanku, tapi tak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Kyu, this is our secret heart. Kyumin...**

**Background Music : Jin – Gone, River Flows in you – Yiruma**

**Reader-nim, fanfic ini alurnya mengalir secara acak dan nanti akan ada keterangan mengenai kapan kejadian itu terjadi atau peristiwa apa yang terjadi. So, mohon bacanya pelan-pelan ya. Satu lagi, ini adalah karya fiksi walaupun berdasarkan informasi yang telah dicari, ini tetap karya fiksi. Jadi nikmatilah hanya sebagai cerita ya. thanks.. happy reading! ^ ^ ^**

**Chapter 1**

**1 Januari 2014...**

Tahun Baru paling buruk untuk seorang Cho kyuhyun.

Mereka yang memakai pakaian hitam itu menunduk memberi hormat bergantian dan meletakan sebuah bunga krisan putih di depan figura hitam dengan latar foto seorang gadis berambut hitam legam panjang yang tampak begitu manis karena bibir hatinya melengkung keatas, dia tersenyum begitu menawan.

Diantara begitu banyak kerabat yang datang, seseorang yang tampak begitu paling berantakan keluar dengan menyeret jas hitamnya. Sedangkan di sudut ruangan itu seorang seorang gadis sedang menangis terisak. dia menangis di pelukan kekasihnya sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima kepergian sahabatnya yang ia sudah anggap seperti keluarga selama 3 tahun ini.

" won, dia hanya seorang gadis yang tidak punya siapa – siapa. Mengapa harus dia?"

" ya, aku tahu." Seseorang yang dipanggil 'won' itu hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tahu banyak orang yang tidak pernah menyangka akan kepergian gadis itu, termasuk kekasih dan adik kandungnya.

Kepergianya terlalu cepat untuk seorang gadis yang baru berusia genap 25 tahun hari ini. namun takdir telah menggariskannya dan ia tak bisa mengelak karena sampai kapanpun waktu tidak akan pernah bisa diputar kembali. _Its reality not fantasy_

Sebagai kakak, Siwon mengerti betul adiknya butuh dukungan. Tapi entahlah, hatinya mengatakan untuk menemani kibum dibanding kyuhyun. Sebagai sesama laki – laki, ia mengerti bahwa mungkin adiknya butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan memperbaiki hatinya.

" kau mengingkari janjimu min, hiks..hiks hari ini kau berjanji mentraktirku dan merayakan kebebasanmu. Tapi mengapa begini min? Mengapa harus dihari ketika kau dilahirkan?"

" ssssttt, tenanglah bummie. Sungmin sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

" minnie jahat won.. di– hiks a..jahat! Sungmin, aku merindukannya."

" ya, aku tahu." Siwon mendekap erat kibum dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan ditangan yang lain ia sibuk mengirim pesan dan menelpon adiknya itu.

Selain siwon changmin juga mencoba menghubungi kyuhyun. Ini kedua kalinya si brengsek kyuhyun itu melakukan kesalahan fatal pada sungmin. Bahkan di upacara penghormatan dan pemakaman, sahabatnya itu malah pergi. Ia merutuki kekerasan hati kyuhyun hingga upacara penghormatan dan pemakaman itu selesai, kyuhyun masih tidak bisa dihubungi.

Air mata mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti akhirnya menetes kembali ketika upacara pemakaman selesai dan masing – masing dari mereka menatap nisan batu berwarna abu itu dan meletakkan setangkai bunga.

_Lee Sungmin_

_1 Januari 1989 – 1 januari 2014_

sedangkan ditempat lain, hari sudah menjelang malam kyuhyun sedari tadi telah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, entah efek obat anti depresan atau memang keinginannya untuk tidak ingin bangun. Kata – kata manis berbisik ditelinganya. Hingga ia mendengar suara itu dengan jelas, suara sungminnya. Sungmin yang telah di sakitinya.

_Kyu, pertemuan kita pertama kali adalah hari buruk untukku tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. _

*****First Meet Kyuhyun dan Sungmin*****

_Aish kenapa harus aku? Kan masih banyak wartawan yang lain. _

Yeoja itu mengumpat sepanjang jalan di balik kemudinya, menyumpahi semua orang yang menyuruhnya bekerja di pagi buta. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari ia bebas dari apapun, tapi bosnya yang katanya punya sayap malaikat itu sedang menjadi iblis saat ini. _kau ini wartawan, tak punya waktu tetap untuk bekerja. Jadi hari ini kau harus bekerja! _Begitulah cara leeteuk-atasannya- berdalih di telepon saat matahari saja belum menampakkan dirinya. Lagi – lagi sungmin mengutuk orang yang menciptakan telepon.

Oh demi semua warna pink yang ia punya, ia ingin mati saja. Jadwal hari minggunya, hancur berantakan sekarang.

'Aish zhoumi kameramen playboy sialan, awas saja kalau datang terlambat aku pastikan kepalanya pergi duluan ke neraka.'

Sungmin turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa peralatan, termasuk note bersampul merah muda yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. X file 'top secret' para selebriti itu ada di dalamnya. Menolak sungmin untuk melakukan wawancara sama saja mencari mati.

Oh hari minggu ku.. apa salah sungmin hingga terdampar di apartemen para selebriti? ckckck

'lantai berapa sih?' ia bergumam, catatan profil seseorang yang akan diwawancarainya ada dalam note itu dan dia berusaha membuka note itu dengan jari dan mulutnya. sebenarnya tangannya sudah penuh dengan barang bawaan termasuk kamera yang akan di pakai zhoumi.

'Aiishh,' oke sungmin mulai kesal karena tak bisa membuka notenya , ia membanting barang kelantai tepat di depan elevator.

Lalu membuka kasar note merah jambunya dan menemukan catatan lantai berapa yang harus ia tuju.

Setelah merapikan barang bawaanya, sungmin memencet tombol keatas dan mulai masuk kedalam elevator, baru saja pintu elevator akan tertutup rapat ketika seorang laki – laki dengan penampilan cukup berantakan masuk kedalam elevator dengan tiba – tiba. Membuatnya terkejut setengah mati saja. Mereka secara bersamaan akan memencet tombol 16, tapi dengan cepat sungmin menarik tanggannya lalu membungkuk singkat dan membiarkan orang itu memencet tombol duluan.

Mereka menuju lantai yang sama. Tak lama kemudian Keheningan mulai menyergap, namun jiwa wartawannya memang tidak bisa hilang. Ia penasaran apa yang terjadi pada laki – laki itu. mungkin mencuri pandang tidak ada salahnya.

Terlihat laki – laki itu nampak kesusahan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri, badannya ia senderkan pada dinding elevator. Ia tidak bisa melihat kondisi muka laki – laki itu karena kaca mata berwarna red wine dan masker hitam menutupi sebagian mukanya. Sungmin menebak nebak dalam hati apakah dia juga seorang artis.

Acara mengobservasinya selesai ketika terdengar bunyi 'ting' yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah tiba di lantai yang dia tuju. Kali ini lagi – lagi ia sedikit berjuang untuk menemukan ruangan orang yang akan di wawancarainya itu.

Kamar 1609.. dimana sih?

Mata rubahnya celingak – celinguk kesana kemari, melihat setiap nomor yang tertera di pintu. Terkadang pandangan matanya ia alihkan kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat pemuda yang tadi ada di dalam elevator bersamanya. Keadaannya nampak tidak baik – baik saja. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu terjatuh.

Sungmin segera menghampiri pemuda itu, ish barang - barang ini menghalanginya untuk berjalan dengan cepat.

" chogi-yo, gwaenchana?" sungmin berada tepat di hadapan orang itu sambil berlutut tapi ia tidak berani menyentuh, takut orang lain berpikir ia yang menyebabkan orang itu menjadi seperti ini. oh god! efek drama yang selalu ia tontong di hari minggu.

Orang itu tidak menjawab malah bergelung sambil memegangi dadanya. Pusing yang amat sangat dan sesak menjadi satu. Ia butuh obat atau mungkin kakak cantik yang selalu mengomel jika keadaannya menjadi seperti ini.

Oke sungmin mulai panik, pemuda itu bernapas seperti orang yang terhimpit ribuan batu. Ia mulai memangku kepala pemuda itu dan melepaskan masker serta kaca matanya. Entah dewi fortuna sedang baik padanya atau tidak, yang pasti kali ini ia tahu orang yang sedang di bantunya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Selebriti top star yang arogan.

" kyuhyun-ssi, gwaenchana?"

Arrghh,, orang itu malah menjerit. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Sungmin memegang tangan kyuhyun, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kali ini ia mengakui orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan otak burung.

"chogi-yo tolong." Sungmin sedikit berteriak semoga saja ada yang mendengar walaupun ia tahu setiap ruangan apartemen itu kedap suara.

Tiba – tiba seorang wanita cantik walaupun hanya memakai coodie dan celana training menghampiri sungmin sambil menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan dari minimarket dekat apartemennya.

" astaga, kyuhyun!" kibum -nama wanita itu sekaligus orang yang akan di wawancarai oleh sungmin- mengambil alih tubuh kyuhyun.

" kyu, oke dengar noona."

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya, rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan memori buruk itu bergerak berputar dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun, Terlalu lelah.

" kyu, kyu. Dengar noona. Ambil nafas pelan – pelan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Sungmin menyaksikan semuanya, ia terjebak diantara dua orang top selebriti. Bisa saja ia mengambil pena dan mencatat apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, tapi naluri nya sebagai seorang manusia menghentikan itu.

Kibum, mulai panik dan mengeluarkan handphonenya dengan tangan bergetar. Beberapa kali ia gagal untuk sekedar membuka password handphonenya atau mencari _contact list_ yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu, menawarkan diri untuk membantu menghubungi orang itu.

" tolong, hubungi 'uri siwon' !" suara kibum bergetar, ia mencoba membantu kyuhyun yang sudah berada diambang batasnya.

Beberapa kali nada sambung itu berbunyi sampai akhirnya orang itu mengangkat teleponnya.

'_mmmhh, wae bummie?'_ suara orang itu terdengar serak khas seperti baru bangun tidur. Sungmin menyerahkan teleponnya kepada kibum

" won, datang .. cepat.. atau... chullie eonni." Ia sudah tidak bisa merangkai kata dengan benar

' _calm down, babe. Ada apa?'_

" kyuhyun kambuh,tolong hubungi chullie eonni!" siwon terkejut di seberang sana

' _oke, tenanglah aku akan segera kesana!' siwon memutuskan teleponnya_

"maaf nona bisa tolong bantu memapahnya keruangan ku?"

Sungmin terkejap, " oh, ne" ia melihat barangnya, oke gimana nanti yang pasti sekarang ia harus membantu kibum memapah kyuhyun.

" kyu..kyu. Kau bisa mendengar noona?"

berulang kali kyuhyun akan terjatuh dan berulang kali juga sungmin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

kibum membaringkan kyuhyun di sofa ruang tengahnya.

" won..won hyung." kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya

" bersabarlah sebentar lagi, siwon akan segera kesini."

Kibum mengambil handphonenya mencoba menghubungi siwon kembali. Sedangkan sungmin, ia mencoba membantu dengan memegang tangan kyuhyun. Sesekali tangan itu meremasnya erat. Dia nampak begitu kesakitan.

' apakah tidak ada cara yang lain untuk membantunya selain menunggu?' batinnya

' pergi kerumah sakit mungkin.'

Bel berbunyi, kibum berlari dengan cepat untuk membuka pintu.

" eonni, kyuhyun!"

" ya, aku tahu."

Wanita itu tampak elegan dengan blazer abu – abu dan rambut sebahunya. Ia nampak begitu tenang tidak terlihat panik.

" kyu, ini noona. Chullie noona." Wanita membisikan pelan di telinga kyuhyun

" no..ona?"

" ya, rileks kyu. Ambil nafas pelan – pelan." kyuhyun mencobanya namun berakhir dengan gelengan

" jangan panik, tenanglah! Noona disini, rileks" sungmin meringis, lagi – lagi kyuhyun meremas tangannya

" oke, kyu. Bagus seperti itu." heechul mengambil satu ampul paroxetin dan menyuntikannya pada lengan kyuhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian, nafasnya kembali normal. Genggaman kyuhyun pada tangan sungmin juga terlepas.

" apa yang terjadi bummie?"

" molla, eonni. Aku hanya melihatnya kesakitan tadi."

" dan kamu?" sungmin reflek membungkuk memberi hormat

" lee sungmin imnida. Saya wartawan dari majalah S&K."

Kibum terkejut dan heechul mengeryitkan alisnya.

" agensi saya punya jadwal mewawancarai kim kibum-ssi hari ini."

Heechul menatap kibum, orang yang ditatapnya baru ingat. Hari ini ia punya jadwal diwawancarai mengenai apa saja yang ia lakukan setelah bangun tidur. Kibum membungkuk meminta maaf. Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi

Tertera nama 'Zhoumi Playboy' dilayar handphonenya, sungmin pamit keluar untuk mengangkat telepon. Emosinya sudah benar – benar di puncak ubun – ubun. Sungmin keluar bersamaan dengan siwon yang akan masuk kedalam apartemen kibum.

" bagaimana kyuhyun?" siwon membuka percakapan

" heechul eonni, sudah memberikan pertolongan untuknya." siwon menatap heechul, wanita itu merapikan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh adiknya.

" sudah berulang kali aku peringatkan padamu untuk memperhatikan adikmu sebentar saja." Heechul mulai tersulut emosi, nadanya memang tenang tapi tajam.

" ia ditahap bahaya tadi won, PTSD nya kambuh dan ia tidak mungkin harus terus menerus mendapatkan Paroxetin ketika kambuh."

" maaf chullie"

" efek sampingnya tidak baik, kita sama – sama tahu itu."

" aku tidak meminta banyak, hanya luangkan waktumu sebentar untuk memperhatikannya. Ia masih terlalu rentan untuk di tinggal sendiri." heechul melanjutkan

Siwon dan kibum hanya terdiam.

" mungkin ia masih mengkonsumsi Benzoziadepin sampai sekarang."

" tapi ia bahkan tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku. " siwon melakukan pembelaan

" ya tuhan, siwon. Ia seorang yang mengalami _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_. Tempat tinggal mu saat ini akan menimbulkan _Re-experiencing symptoms _untuknya. "

Heechul menghela nafas berat. " traumanya berawal pada rumah itu, kau akan membangkitkan memori pahitnya dulu dan kemudian dia akan meninggal dengan cepat karena tidak bisa hidup tenang!"

Siwon dan kibum terhenyak mendengar ucapan heechul, walaupun berulang kali heechul mengatakan kalimat itu tapi tetap terdengar menyakitkan.

" kau bilang ia sudah lebih baik."

" aku bilang dia sudah lebih baik bukan berarti dia sembuh, dia menutup diri. Terapi talking yang aku jalani padanya selama 10 tahun ini hanya membuat dia lebih baik bukan sembuh. Dia tidak mempunyai keinginan sembuh,won..."

"... bahkan untuk sekedar mengingat masa lalunya, ia enggan. Ia butuh dukungan"

Heechul menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan dia cukup handal mengenai hal itu. bekerja sebagai psikiater selama 10 tahun, telah membuktikannya.

" apa kau lapar eonni?" kibum mencoba mengalihkan topik yang cukup menegangkan.

Heechul hanya balas mengangguk, bagaimana ia tidak lapar semalaman lembur di rumah sakit tidak memakan apapun dan tiba – tiba handphonenya berdering tepat pukul 07.00 pagi, tanpa memikirkan yang lain ia berlari ke apartemen kibum. Jadi pantas saja, perutnya menuntut saat ini.

" oke, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Sungmin memencet bel apartemen kibum dengan zhoumi berdiri disampingnya. Setelah memaki, memukul dan menendang zhoumi, akhirnya mereka berbaikan. Masih untung kepalanya tidak jadi pergi duluan ke neraka.

Siwon membuka apartemen kibum. " maaf, lee sungmin imnida..." zhoumi terkesiap ketika sungmin menyenggol bahunya isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri

" oh, zhoumi imnida" ia masih terkejut benarkah orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah Cho Siwon seorang CEO _starline corp_ yang sangat sulit untuk ditemui.

" saya telah menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kesini kepada kim kibum-ssi, bisa kah saya masuk? Ada beberapa hal yang akan saya pastikan dengan beliau."

Siwon hanya memberikan gestur bahwa dia mengizinkan dua orang itu masuk. Kibum menyuruh sungmin untuk menuju ke dapur, menyuruhnya duduk di kursi meja makan.

" maaf , ..."

" lee sungmin imnida."

" maaf sungmin-ssi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan wawancara hari ini. kau tau keadaannya tidak memungkinkan."

Sungmin balas mengangguk.

" kalau begitu bagaimana dengan alternatif hari yang lain? Karena saya harus memiliki laporan terhadap atasan saya mengenai hal ini."

Kibum diam sebentar ia masih fokus menggoreng nasi untuk sarapan mereka

" saya akan membicarakan hal ini secepat mungkin dengan manajer saya."

Sungmin mengeluarkan kartu nama dari note merah jambunya.

" ini kartu nama saya, kibum-ssi bisa menghubungi saya atau kantor untuk mengurus jadwal pengganti wawancaranya."

Kibum mengambil kartu nama itu dan memasukkannya ke saku celana trainingnya. Ia ingin membicarakan ini namun tampak ragu.

" emm, sungmin-ssi."

" ya?"

" maaf sebelumnya, bisa kah anda merahasiakan hal ini?"

" eh?" sungmin bingung, terlalu banyak kejadian hari ini. ia bingung maksud kibum yang mana yang harus di rahasiakan.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh yeoja berambut panjang hitam itu, kibum menjawab segala tanda tanya di benak sungmin " mengenai kyuhyun dan siwon..."

" rumor itu benar mengenai kyuhyun adik siwon...

...dan siwon adalah kekasihku. Orang menggunakan blazer abu itu adalah psikiater."

Mata sungmin mengerjap, fakta yang akan menggeparkan dunia baru saja ia dapat dengan percuma tanpa paksaan sedikitpun.

" kyuhyun mengidap PTSD.."

kibum menghela napas sebentar sambil menuangkan nasi gorengnya kedalam piring putih pipih.

" saya mohon, jangan sebarkan berita ini. saya tahu anda adalah wartawan tapi saya mohon kepada anda untuk sedikit menggunakan hati nurani. Karena jika ini tersebar, keadaannya akan semakin rumit dan kacau."

Seperti terhipnotis oleh kalimat kibum, sungmin mengangguk tanpa sadar.

" apakah anda ingin ikut sarapan bersama kami?" ia refleks menggeleng dan membungkuk formal

" saya rasa saya harus kembali kekantor membicarakan jadwal pengganti ini. terima kasih."

" saya yang harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan saya mohon maaf sekali lagi."

Kibum juga membungkuk formal setelahnya ia mengantar sungmin hingga ke hadapan pintu apartemenya. Sungmin menengok ke arah kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di bawah pengaruh obat anti depresan nya. Nampak orang yang di panggil heechul itu masih duduk di samping sofa tempat kyuhyun tertidur, dengan tangan yang terus menerus mengelus punggung tangan kyuhyun atau sesekali mengelus rambutnya.

Sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Model, aktor dan penyanyi seterkenal dan searogan kyuhyun mengalami hal seperti itu.

Sungmin dan zhoumi keluar dari apartemen kibum. Sebagai hukuman, kali ini zhoumi yang membawa semua peralatan yang tadi sungmin bawa. Beberapa kali sungmin menghela nafas berat atau mengubah mimik wajahnya. Zhoumi mengamati sungmin, sebenarnya banyak sekali pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan tapi mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ia urungkan niatnya itu. ia masih cinta dengan kepalanya.

Ckiiiitt,,, sungmin mengerem mendadak hampir saja ia menabrak pembatas jalan.

" ya! Nawa!" zhoumi berteriak keras, kepalanya mungkin saja masih ada tapi jantungnya hampir saja terlepas

" mwo?" Sungmin balik berteriak. Ia enggan keluar dari kursi kemudinya

Zhoumi yang telah keluar membuka pintu bagian kemudi mobil sungmin dengan paksa dan menarik tangan sungmin

" nawa!"

" shireo!" namun tenaga sungmin kalah besar dari tenaga zhoumi, dengan berat hati ia beralih menjadi duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah zhoumi. Sedangkan sahabatnya itu mulai menjalankan mobil sungmin dengan tenang.

Sungmin dengan acara mengambeknya hanya diam dan menyilangkan tangannya.

" kau ingin kita mati?" zhoumi membuka percakapan berharap suasananya menjadi cair, ia tidak bisa kesal atau marah berlama – lama jika itu dengan sungmin. Sungmin malah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

" oh ayolah sungmin, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita mati muda"

" sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu, sampai tadi kau akan menabrakan diri ke pembatas jalan?"

" itu tidak sengaja, mi! Sungguh"

" oh oke aku mengerti." Zhoumi masih fokus dengan jalan

" keundae, yang tadi itu kyuhyun kan? Dan Siwon ?"

Sungmin menatap singkat zhoumi , " jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapapun!"

" apa?"

" jangan membuat berita, apalagi sampai menyebarkannya. Atau kau akan mati di tanganku!"

" hahaha, sungmin kita ini wartawan. Kabar tadi bisa jadi _tranding topic_ dan menjadi pilihan no.1 di _search engine_."

Sungmin menatap zhoumi kali ini begitu tajam sampai membuat nyalinya menciut.

" ya memang menjadi _tranding topic_ dan dengan begitu kau telah menghancurkan hidup seseorang ah tidak 3 orang sekaligus!"

" oke.. oke, aku minta maaf!"

" mi, aku tahu kita adalah wartawan tapi aku masih punya hati nurani untuk tetap membuat seseorang hidup nyaman. Pilihanku menjadi wartawan entertainment adalah agar aku nyaman dan menghapus image bahwa wartawan hanya bisa merusak citra artisnya."

" tapi kita pasti akan berada di lingkungan seperti itu, image itu tidak akan pernah terhapus." Zhoumi berkarta pelan, ia ragu – ragu untuk mengatakannya

" setidaknya, tidak pada diriku. Aku tak mau orang yang dengan sekuat tenaga telah mengibarkan bendera keberhasilannya di dunia entertainment harus hancur karena berita tentang rahasia hidupnya."

" oooohh, lee sungmin. Ini karena lee donghae kan? Model dan aktor terkenal yang menjadi idolamu sejak SMA? Ckckckck.. aku tidak menyangka kau sebegitu menggilainya!"

"yaaak!"

Beginilah, zhoumi berakhir mengenaskan sampai – sampai mereka akan mengalami _second accident_ karena pukulan dan cubitan perih seorang lee sungmin. Ketika tiba di kantor giliran sungmin yang terkena semprotan api dari leeteuk karena tidak berhasil membawa berita yang seharusnya terbit pada esok lusa.

Lelah karena di omeli, Sungmin melangkah gontai menuju apartemen mungilnya, membuka pintu dan duduk di sofa lalu sekejap kemudian...

Aaaarrrggghh. Dia mengacak rambutnya dan berteriak – teriak keras.. ia benci hari ini di tengah musim panas yang menggila, selamanya ia akan mengutuk tanggal **16 juli 2010.**

_To be continue_

bagaimana reader?

Reader aku mau tanya dong kalo, FF kita tiba-tiba ga bisa di akses di FFN itu karena apa ya?

thanks buat yang mau mampir ^^

Bow

Sign,

ESH1608


End file.
